The Devil's Matchmaker
by X Amount Of Words
Summary: Haruhi is set up on a supposed date with a supposed customer. What comes next is something she definitely did not want to expect. HaruhixTamaki
1. Chapter 1: Arrangements

Haruhi walked through the Music Room 3 peacefully, enjoying a quiet moment for once in Host Club. Everyone was busy, besides herself. Mori and Hunny were turning girls into blushing brides by the wild type's silent charm, and the sweet toothed ones adorable actions. Tamaki was whooing girls to the point of fainting on the opposite side of the room. Glancing over with a satisfied smirk, his eyes met hers for a brief second. He grinned, and waved once, before returning to his awaiting business. Haruhi noticed something in the way he smiled. Usually suspicious, though...not wicked...but...oh, why ruin this once-in-a-lifetime moment with most likely false assumptions? She laughed to herself, dismissing the thought.

"Are you finally falling for him?" A familiar voice questioned with a familiar malice from directly behind her.

"Why, I think she is!"

"...Save your breath and avoid asking pointless questions." Haruhi muttered to the identical counterparts, quickening her pace. They only followed. She simply stopped without warning, leaving them to crash into her backside. Whipping around, she snatched their flying ties in midair and tugged the twins down to her eye-level. "Tell me. Why would I ever fall for a womanizer like him?" she growled.

They shrugged and straightened up once they were released. "It seems to have an effect on everyone else." Hikaru grinned.

"We guess you have become immune to Milord's charms. How dreary." Kaoru snickered, raising his index finger to his lip and gasping. "It also seems our heroine remains invincible to this day!"

"I believe you are right." Hikaru said in a much more serious tone as he took his twin up in his arms. "On that most intelligent thought and teasing way of executing it, I shall congratulate you tonight. In a pleasing fashion."

Kaoru looked around frantically. "Not here, not now. Everyone is watching!" he "innocently" complained.

He stroked his brother's hair gently to taunt him. "That never mattered before. And besides, the only eyes of importance watching should be my own."

"Oh, Hikaru...!"

By now, a fluttering group of girls, who's actions could be compared to that of a flock of chickens in a panic, had gathered 'round in a blushing circle surrounding the two lovebirds. Haruhi scoffed, walking away with her right hand on her left hip and her left hand over her eyes. So much for peace...

"Ah, wait!" The twins broke their flirtatious embrace and hurried to her side, linking their arms with hers. "We have an order!"

"The Vice-Prez would like a word with you!"

"Huh? Kyoya? Why? ...About my debt?" she wondered out loud.

"Could be!"

"We have no clue!"

"He just told us to get you!"

"Good Luck!"

They had been dragging her across they length of the music room, and finally shoved her forward into what she believed to be a closet this entire time at the Club.

The room was pitch-black, midnight black, and the only light available was what was emitting from the open door. Though the twins soon took care of that. They slammed it shut. She stumbled forward, definitely caught off-guard.

"Hello? ...Hey...Hey! HEY! Nice prank, but...let me out! This isn't funny anymore! " Haruhi turned on her heel and ran, blindly searching for the door. Suddenly, a bright light flashed, centering to the middle of the room. A black office chair with it's back to her sat silently. A desk was before it.

"..." Haruhi inched closer, trying to get a better look, when the chair spun around. The figure sitting had it's head down with a small smirk. The devil's smirk. As the head rose, a far too well-known glint near the eye region gave the figure's identity away easily.

Her shoulders sunk, as well as her knees, and she fell to the ground in relief with a "thump."

"You..."

Kyoya chuckled to himself. "Let's not waste time. Our profits are considerably decreasing in this brief chat, so we'll hurry. A very faithful attendee has offered a large sum of money in order to have a private meeting with you at a restaurant. Now, usually, I would deny such a request, yet..."

"I know. Money. You like money." she sighed, understanding where the conversation was headed. "I have to go? No choice?"

He shook his head. "No choice."

She sighed again, more deeply. "What time?"

---

Haruhi swung the door open to Koto Buki, a moderately cheap sushi restaurant with some expensive tastes. (If you live near Sylvania sp, Ohio, it's in that town. Very excellent.) Perfect. Kyoya offered to pay, though, as usual, the cost would be added to her debt, something she absolutely dreaded. The twins helped her with the outfit, and she had to say, they did a pretty damn good job. A simple white long sleeved collared shirt with black pants. Relaxed, but cool. Perfect as well. She could definitely be casual without blowing her cover of her sex. As her first job off of school grounds, she was fearful. Perhaps the girl would confess her love to he-- him, or have another Christmas Party incident occur, or worse, the girl would drag Haruhi around the city on an everywhere-we-can-possibly-go-in-one-night date. ...Or maybe she was just thinking too much.

Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, Haruhi glanced around the room, hoping the girl was in the Ouran Academy uniform, that way she could be easily identified, and this "date" could be over and done with ASAP. Yet, no face seemed familiar. Not one. Only a few girls. But they were all together in a group at a table. This was a one-on-one date. It couldn't possibly be them. Haruhi looked at her watch. _What if I'm early?_ she thought to herself as the hands read 1:30 pm. _The girl was expecting me at 1:15. A weird time, sure. But if she arranged it, shouldn't she be here by now?_

"Can I help you?"

A waiter came to the podium Haruhi had been standing near. In fact, she was standing past it, almost directly behind it, with her back to the room, and she continued her search out the window. The sudden noise made her jump.

"Uh! I--" she muttered, flustered. A small smile crept upon her face, as if to reassure the kind man that she hadn't lost her mind. "I'm waiting for someone." she sighed, happily.

"Oh. There is someone else waiting as well...perhaps I can take you to h--"

Just then, Hauhi felt a strong hand rest on her shoulder. She was still tense and couldn't even manage to look up at this person. Not until she heard their voice say...

"That won't be necessary." the man, or boy in whichever way you'd like to take him, smiled at the waiter. "She's with me, as of now."

"May I take your name? We'd need a reservation slot in order for you to be seated."

His voice rang in her ears as her eyes widened more. Why was _he_ here? Why at this _time_? Had she been played? Again? This_ had_ to be the twins fault. The Collaboration Committee (From Episode 2, with the "love" letter and what not) had worked up a scheme. Of course. Of course. This couldn't be a coincidence... But _why_--?

She was lost her own thoughts, staring blankly ahead as the man-boy laughed and clearly said:

"Suoh. Tamaki Suoh."


	2. Chapter 2: A Date Is Set

AN: Hello, this is Erin. Nice to meet you and thank you for sticking around to the second chapter. This will turn into one of my favorite fan fictions that I've written, once things start to move along. Have patience and hopefully, stay loyal. ;D

By the way, this IS my first fanfic posted, so try not to be too harsh. I'm sorry if there is any OOC.

------

His voice rang in her ears as her eyes widened more. Why was he here? Why at this time? Had she been played? Again? This had to be the twins fault. The Collaboration Committee (From Episode 2, with the "love" letter and what not) had worked up a scheme. Of course. Of course. This couldn't be a coincidence... But why--?

She was lost her own thoughts, staring blankly ahead as the man-boy laughed and clearly said:

"Suoh. Tamaki Suoh."

------

"T-T-Tamaki!" she sputtered out as she finally saw his face. Now the suspicion was concreted. It was him. Dear Lord, no...

He raised his finger to his lips which barred the same smirk as earlier. "Shh."

"Ah...here you are." the waiter announced, lifting his finger from the reservations list, picking up two menus, and trailing away from the podium. "Right this way."

Throughout the small trip, she disapprovingly glared up at him. She looked so serious...he couldn't help but chuckle. Haruhi grabbed his hand and flung it off of her shoulder.

"This is not funny. Don't you dare laugh." she growled, sitting down once they reached the table.

He only raised his hand, cupping it over his mouth, and laughing into it. "Sorry..." he muttered.

"Is there anything you two would like to drink?"

"Uh...an iced tea." Tamaki responded. "Haruhi?"

"A water." she muttered somewhat politely.

"Alright. I'll be back soon with your beverages."

As soon as he walked off, Tamaki grinned. "Did you get stood up, too?"

"Stood up?" ...what? "...Too?" ...Things were definitely suspicious.

'Yeah. I was told to meet a customer here. Kyoya sent me...Don't tell me your here dressed all spiffy for no reason. And as a guy as that." He pointed at her clothes lazily. "That's pretty guy-ish. I'd wear that." he said, looking under his fingernails, bored. He was almost mocking her. Truth be told, he was.

"...You're dressed up too..." she mumbled. Haruhi felt something different in the air. Tamaki wasn't his rambuctious self...quite calm, in fact. She could get used to this. She prayed he wouldn't be back to his old ways soon.

"Well, I told you." He set his hand down on the table. "I had a 'date'. I'm disappointed. You're not even grateful that I rescued you from making a fool of yourself." he sighed. "There's always next time."

"Hey...if anyone's the fool here, it's you. And the sad part is, you know it!" she huffed, suddenly getting a tinge of anger. Expecting another un-Tamaki-like remark, ideas of insults passed through her mind. But then again..he'd probably find a convenient corner soon enough.

"Hmm...perhaps you're right." he grinned once again. "It's fun arguing with you."

"...What?" Haruhi asked, unamused. He reached across the table, ruffling his hand through her hair. "What are you doing?"

He relaxed against his chair, one arm propped up on the backrest, laughing to himself once again. "If we're here for the day, why don't we...you know, spend it together? Goof off...like the common folk usually do." His finger whirled around in the air in imperfect little circles ."Besides, it's not like I'm going to try anything. You can trust me."

A day off would be fun...and Tamaki was her friend...how bad could it get...?

"...Sure." she nodded and smiled. Her eyes lit up with a quick realization. "Do you think those girls will come?"

He looked off to the side for a moment, biting his lower lip. Returning his gaze to hers, he shook his head with a smile. "Nah."

-------

AH: Yes, I know. Major OOCness on Tamaki. But...I needed him to be serious. I'm sorry. ;-; For you faithful Tamaki fans (such as myself. I feel bad), don't worry, he'll be back soon. 

Tune into Chapter 3, which will hopefully be up soon!

-Erin


	3. Chapter 3: Something More?

Hello again. Thank you so much for the reviews. I almost cried. I'm so flattered. But still, thanks to all. ;--; Now.. -claps hands- ...let's continue.

It should start to get better after this chapter so sit tight. ;D

-----

"...Sure." she nodded and smiled. Her eyes lit up with a quick realization. "Do you think those girls will come?"

He looked off to the side for a moment, biting his lower lip. Returning his gaze to hers, he shook his head with a smile. "Nah."

----

"...Huh?"

_He's being really weird...He knows about this...I was played...I was played..I can't believe it. I should just leave now... Yeah...they won't win... _

"So..what would you like to do today?" he asked curiously as the waiter began to return with the drinks. As he set them down, Haruhi did just the opposite. She stood up and glared at him.

"Nothing. In fact, I changed my mind. I'm going back to school. I'm going to find the meaning of this." She growled. She didn't know exactly why she would be so angry over being a toy. She was used before, but wasn't nearly as ticked off.

By the expression on his face, he was obviously confused. "...What? ...The meaning of what?" _...Boy, he can act..._

"Don't play stupid." With that, Haruhi spun on her, stormed through the restaurant, and slammed the door behind her loudly. The room grew quiet besides the murmurs of customers discussing what just happened and why. Yoshi, as the waiter's name tag read, still had his hands on the glasses.

"Uh..."

"That girl..." Tamaki said to no one in particular, standing himself, and throwing down the napkin that was lain across his lap onto the table. He, too, headed for the door and slammed it loudly as well.

--As for poor Yoshi... "That was a girl?" he asked, a little stunned.--

He stepped out and looked down both sides of the sidewalk. Sighing, he swore he saw the back of her head. The person was walking quickly and taking long, hurried strides. Now, this wasn't uncommon for a busy, bustling street, yet, Tamaki instinct told him right. He mimicked her way of walking until he was directly behind her.

"I swear...!" He grabbed her hand and spun her around unexpectedly. Haruhi fell back, but he managed to keep her upright. "You're gonna be the death of me!"

Not even slightly happy that he came to find her, at least not yet, Haruhi smacked his hand away for a second time. "I just need some time to myself. Go back and play your little game."

"I'm not playing a game. Besides, _what are you talking about_?"

There was a long silence before Tamaki coughed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "In all truthfulness, I'm really clueless. But...the principal would be suspicious if we came back now. Together and so long after lunch. So...why don't you just...stay here? ...With...me?"

Haruhi felt quite guilty. She should of known. Tamaki was honest to the point of being pathetic. Though she was happy that she wasn't being a toy, at least not to him right now. Her tense shoulders relaxed and she smiled, sighing.

"...Sorry..."

"N-No problem." Her sudden change in attitude, as well as the adorable smile, caught Tamaki off-guard, making him blush. "But, come now." He poked her nose affectionately. "Mr. Yoshi is awaiting our return. Let's hurry before our table's stolen."

"Oh, right..."

---

Thankfully, the lunch went well. And so did the rest of the evening. They managed to find something that aroused both their interests. A carnival. Small, cheap rides, and small, cheap challenge games. One prize in particular had received Haruhi's attention which stirred something in Tamaki to actually exert himself and try to win it in a ring toss.

Sixty dollars later, she held that little brown teddy bear with the white bow and plush red heart in it's paws. Of course, being himself, Tamaki was exhausted and requested for ice cream and commoners' lemonade, which he found to his liking. When they finally sat down, the carnival was closing for the night, at around eight-o'-clock.

"Hey..."

"Hmm...?" Haruhi mumbled, drinking from her cup, trying to finish it as quickly as possible. "What is it?"

"Did you want to go home? Or..."

"Not yet. Honestly, I'm enjoying myself when I thought I wouldn't." She tossed the paper cup into a nearby trashcan with a flick of her wrists before clapping her hands together, to brush them off.

"Tch!" He muttered to himself, offended. He was fun! Or at least he thought so!

"What do we do now?"

"Uh...what else is there--" He cut himself off early. "I can't believe I forgot this! There's this park...and it's really nice! I think you'd adore it!" he exclaimed giddily.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm. Where is it?" she asked blandly.

"Um..." he laughed. "I forgot that too. But I'm sure that if we found a map...!"

"No need. What's it called? I might know."

"Tsukiko Park..." he muttered, feeling incompetent.

"Oh...yeah. It's a block away, if not closer. What did you want to do there?"

"...Just...just a walk."

In reality, Tamaki had other things in his mind planned. Nothing perverted, luckily. But very serious matters. Tonight. Tonight was the night. The night he would--

"Sounds fun."

He was snapped out of his complicated thoughts by her agreement.

"Follow me. You'd probably get lost. You wouldn't know this neighborhood that well." she ordered, standing up and stretching her arms out over her head. "C'mon."

"C-Coming." he muttered, tagging after her once she started to walk away. _Phew_, Tamaki said to himself, as he hoped that she didn't notice his distant gaze and deep blush that was quickly spreading across his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4: A Moonlit Walk

----

"Follow me. You'd probably get lost. You wouldn't know this neighborhood that well." she ordered, standing up and stretching her arms out over her head. "C'mon."

"C-Coming." he muttered, tagging after her once she started to walk away. _Phew_, Tamaki said to himself, as he hoped that she didn't notice his distant gaze and deep blush that was quickly spreading across his cheeks.

---

After walking about five minutes (which would have been shorter if Tamaki had not lagged behind, still deep in thought), they reached Tsukiko Park's closed gates. It was a little after 8 PM, but the sun had already set.

"I guess they close early?"

"Nonsense." Tamaki rattled the gates handles. "The streetlights are still on." he smiled as the doors swung upon slowly, gracefully, and with a quiet squeaking.

It was true, the lamposts that adorned the sidewalks winding through the darkened park were indeed on, lighting the paths. The park was quite large, but not enormous. Just long enough for a sunny afternoon stroll. Or a moonlit, night stroll, for this matter.

"Wouldn't this be trespassing? I think it is." Haruhi said, standing outside the gates while he was at least 10 steps inside.

"If we're caught, then yes. But there's plenty of places to hide. Just close the gate behind you and there's nothing suspicious for people to worry about."

Regretting her decision, she followed her "orders" and walked beside him. Why did he have to be so damn persuasive?

In the moonlight, the trees were a faded shade of lavender, while the grass was a darker purple color. The sidewalks seemed like a blue-violet and in sections lit the lampposts, a very bright, beautiful blue light framed the paths. The full moon gave everything a more beautiful tint, as did the stars in the midnight blue night sky. A very romantic evening if she had been here with the man she loved. Oh...wait...she forgot. There was no real special man in her life. Instead, she was here with _him_. Him is not empasized in a happy sense. She was annoyed, rather than sparked by the nights whimsical feeling. ...Or was she?

Now thinking about it, Tamaki _was_ a very good person. A little eccentric, but nonetheless, good. The boy who believed he was perfect did have some flaws that were invisible to him, but she didn't want to change him. He was who he was. He was also passionate about the things he cared for and protected them dearly. Maybe...maybe he wasn't so annoying anymore...

She didn't even notice she had been staring up at him until he looked back, nervously smiling. "Is something wrong?"

Quickly diverting her attention, she looked the oppisite direcion. "Nothing. ...Ah! Look at those roses. They're so pretty!" Hopefully, he was ditracted too.

"They are. Did...W-Would you want one?" he asked quietly.

"I was just admiring."

"Oh...well..." Tamaki gulped, swallowing his pride and his fear as the death grip in his balled fist grew tighter. "Will you come over here for a minute?" he asked, extending a hand towards her, motioning to a spot near some cherry trees. He was lucky enough to manage that as his throat tightened with every breath. Tonight was the night. He had no choice, no planning, not even an idea of what to say. This was his only chance to be alone with her and if he made a fool of himself, well...he'd just have to walk her home.

"...Yeah, sure." She followed his heavy footsteps, wondering what on earth could be wrong with him. Unless... no...that's not possible. Something was definitely bothering him...was it...her? No, no, no. Never possible. Haruhi shook her head. But then again...

Once they reached the destination, they both stopped as they fidgetted with their hands.

"What have I gotten myself into..." Tamaki muttered under his breath and her ears happened to hear him mumble.

"Did you say something?"

"N-N-No! I didn't say a word. Haruhi, I think this fresh air is getting to you, you must be going crazy." he blurted out, trying to cover up, though his mistake only made things worse.

"Thanks."

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" he protested pathetically, raising his hand, he grabbed her own. "You gotta believe me!"

Her eyes darted from their hands clapsed together to his eyes. "Relax..."

"I am relaxed!" Tamaki shouted. His hand was trembling so badly that both of theirs shook.

"Okay...What's wrong?" she asked, cocking her head curiously.

Oh no. Tamaki's grave was dug much too deep and he was tottering and balancing on the edge. He was soon to fall if he didn't say something now. He tightened his grip and loosened it at the same time.

"Haruhi..." he finally muttered. "I don't know what to say in a situation like this. So...I'll say whatever comes to mind." He struggled to keep his voice clear

He took a deep breath as if he were about to plunge into the abyss of death, and pulled her closer into a hug somewhat.

"N-now I'm worried. There's something wrong." she stammered, with her hands on his chest, trying to push away. Her wishful thinking was starting to come true. Her attempts her futile as he only held her tighter.

"I...really...I really, really like you." Tamaki buried his face into her neck as he mumbled shyly, like a little kid meeting someone for the very first time. "...I always have."

Haruhi's body fell rigid but melted at the same time. She felt slightly guilty for not being able to completely return his feelings. Yes, it's true. The infamously boring, bland Haruhi Fujioka had started to indeed fall for the obnoxious, loud-mouth Tamaki Suoh. At that moment, her heart was racing and it seemed like every inch of her body was on fire. And he could say the same. Feeling her neck grow warm against his already hot face, he pulled away, blushing more so (if that was even possible). He grinned when he saw her face.

"You're blushing." he announced, with a devil's smirk, similar to his best friend's.

"Y-You are, too!"

He looked away for a moment. "Good point." As if he was hit with a brick to the face, he whipped around, clutching her shoulders. "W-wait, you wouldn't be blushing if you didn't have some sort of feelings for me! Do you! Do you!"

"Do I what?" she muttered, now looking away herself. She desperately wanted to avoid this question. She couldn't openly admit it, she'd never live it down.

"Do you like me!" he said, grinning wider and wider with every word.

There was a long silence. A **_long_** silence.

"You just mouthed something..."

"I did no such thing."

"Yes you _did_!" he said happily arguing with her. "And I know what you said too! C'mon, there's no one else around. It's just you and me! I won't tell!"

"...Yes." she hardly whispered. Tamaki cupped his hand behind his ear.

"I can't hear youuu."

She growled, which had a striking resembolence to "Yes."

"Hmm? What was that? Did you say something, Haruhi?"

Haruhi fell off the ledge that which was her breaking point. "Fine! I like you! I like you too! Now, please shut up! You got what you wanted out of me!" she grumbled, storming off once again.

But she hardly stormed.

Before her thrid step could even be processed in her mind to be taken, she was scopped up from behind and was held bridal style in Tamaki's arms.

"Not yet." he said nose to nose with her, the smile still apparent on his still blushing face. "I'm not putting you down. Not yet."

-----

Hey again.

1) I would like to apologize to L4dymercury for the walk-scene. They are simillair in the situation (nightly walk love confession) , but I had this idea about 3 days ago and I hadn't been on since around Wednesday, the 7th because we're having a family crisis, which was brought to an end yesterday. So I swear to you, I didn't steal your idea. I strive to be orginal, so I would never intentionally try to be similar no matter how good. I'm very sorry, but I will continue with my own idea, because I really liked it. Great minds think alike, I guess.

2) I thought I had this whole love confession planned out. But now I'm messed up. ;; And now I realize I'm not very good with them either. Now writing it, it's not going out the way a planned, but it's slowlying molding into what I wanted. I wanted to reach this point for now. Taking a break, I'm writing a oneshot which shouldn't be long and should be up tonight. (6-11-06)

3) Check it out later. It'll probably be called Frenchie. And a TamakixHaruhi fic because I simply can't get enough of that couple. :D


End file.
